


birds of a feather

by Noa



Category: Homestuck, Namco High
Genre: Blood, Character Study, Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, very mild in both cases but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On second thought, the two of you are worlds apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to [ket](http://ket3.tumblr.com/), with whom i flock together

It takes a bit before you notice something’s wrong.

The fact that the game’s background music stopped playing already got you suspicious, but you figured it might just be a minor loop error or something, and those usually sort themselves out within a few minutes. You idly float around the roof and look down the school building, passing time. You’re supposed to meet Cousin here, but they’re nowhere to be seen. When there’s still no sign of them after what you believe to be a decent amount of time, you start to get worried.

Did something go wrong during the last event? Did it fail to trigger the next one? If it did, you shouldn’t be here to begin with- No, you’re sure Cousin picked the right answer. You were going to have a reconciliation lunch on the roof, in true dating sim style (otome game style would be a bit more accurate actually, because this shit was tame as fuck). It was going to up the love meter by a significant amount. There was going to be bird seed. Pacman would show up. You knew how this was gonna go down.

Thing is, it’s not going down.

You’re the only one here. When you try to leave the roof, the game stops you, effectively blocking off the door with an invisible force field. You groan; of course it would keep you here, it’s expecting this sweet emotional bonding scene to happen. It doesn’t seem to process that you got stood up by a programmed occurrence. You sigh, and consider your options. Maybe if you just reach into the game code for a second, you’ll be able to figure out what was up. Kick start the event yourself if you have to. Nothing wrong with a little cheating.

However, when you try to access the main code, nothing happens. There’s no response from the system, not even a slight stutter in your graphics. You frown, and try again. Still nothing. One more time, you think, before you’ll try a soft reset. You’re this game’s guide, you have introductions to make and hearts to break. You can’t stay stuck on this roof. You close your eyes, and focus.

TG: sup

There’s a pang in your temples as you get hurled away from the code, and when you open your eyes, someone’s there. Someone definitely not Cousin. Someone who is… you?

TG: are you done being shocked yet i got stuff to do

You shake your head and blink a few times, but the image doesn’t fade. Did the game mess up? Is this a glitch? There was literally another version of yourself standing right in front of you. And he wasn’t looking happy.

DAVESPRITE: youre   
DAVESPRITE: me  
TG: haha HELL no  
TG: are you even using that eagle vision  
TG: or crow vision whatever  
TG: try again

A bit taken aback, you take another look at the figure before you. He holds out his arms, presenting himself proudly as you stare him up and down. Now that your attention has been drawn to your dissimilarities, you’re spotting a lot of differences.

For one, his wings. You just had one of them, the other a bloody clump of feathers. You didn’t even use them because the imbalance had you flying lopsided and that was really fucking annoying. Besides, you could float, so why bother.

This guy wasn’t floating. He’s _flying_ , both of his wings intact and spread wide as they beat at the air to make him hover. Your gaze travels lower. It’s not just his wings that are bloodless- over his entire body, there’s not a speck of yellow to be found. No bandages either. Hell, you can’t even spy signs of a scar, no matter how hard you squint (and you’re squinting pretty damn hard).

TG: want me to do a spin or something  
TG: take your time man i know its a lot to take in

At first, you ignore him, but then you notice something else is missing. Something you’d never leave behind, and so its absence makes you doubt if the person in front of you is genuinely another version of yourself.

DAVESPRITE: wheres bros pendant  
TG: oh that  
TG: right here

He reaches into his feathered collar, and fishes out the same pendant you are currently wearing. Alright, he was definitely you, but how was he so different? Is he from the future, or from the past? How did he get into this game, better yet, how did he even know about its existence if he’s not from this timeline? While your mind is doing overtime to figure it all out, he gives the pendant a look, and tucks it back.

TG: safe and sound  
TG: you could even say its  
TG: under my wings  
TG: though thatd be kind of weird because its not actually under my wings  
TG: ok never mind that pun was lame

You just give him another blank stare. You suppose he shared your (terrible) sense of humor. He sighs, and lowers himself to sit down on the edge of the roof. He crosses his arms with practiced care, and you notice his talons look somewhat sharper than yours. Was he taller, too?

TG: so anyway call me the self-intervention squad  
TG: squawk  
TG: give me some time to warm up the puns will get better i promise  
TG: in the meantime  
TG: you and i need to have a serious talk here bro

You back up to the other end of the roof, and sit down as well, but he instantly uncrosses his arms and gestures you to come closer.

TG: no man dont be like that get over here  
TG: you dont want me broadcasting this shit trust me

Without a word, you reluctantly float towards him, sporting your best poker face.

TG: sit down  
DAVESPRITE: what  
TG: did i fucking stutter

You look at him, but all he does is raise an eyebrow, so you decide to give in and sit down at his tail. Probably best to just get this over with so you can return to the game. Speaking of.

DAVESPRITE: what did you do to the game  
DAVESPRITE: wheres cousin  
TG: dont worry about cousin hes fine  
TG: antenna thing and all  
TG: no guarantees on the space unitard  
TG: ive always wanted one of those

He grins at you, and you are overcome with a sudden urge to slap him in the face.

DAVESPRITE: what do you want from me  
TG: whats with all the questions  
TG: just because youre acting like a game wiki doesnt mean i am one too  
TG: way to judge me for my appearance dude  
TG: great job

You’re not sure if he wants you to apologize or not, so you just stay quiet. He frowns at you, and crosses his arms again. You give your own talons a self-conscious look, until you feel something tipping your chin up, forcing you to make eye contact with the other you. A brief glance down tells you it’s his tail- he nudges you when you avert your gaze so you look back up at him. The weight of his burning eyes makes you feel oddly exposed, like he’s reading right into your programming. You wonder if you can make others feel like that, too.

TG: my turn to ask some questions  
TG: heres the first one you ready  
TG: what the fuck kind of game do you think youre playing here

This was getting weird. He’s definitely displeased about something, but you have no idea what his beef is. Let alone why he’s trying to resolve whatever issue he’s got by talking to you. What does he want you to say?

DAVESPRITE: last time i checked it was a dating sim  
DAVESPRITE: didnt you read the genre before hijacking the code 

TG: commandeering  
TG: i commandeered the code  
TG: also keep the sass to yourself its not cool  
TG: where was i  
TG: oh right  
TG: i was gonna rephrase my sick burns so you can wrap your bird brain around them

His puns weren’t getting better at all, but before you get the chance to call him out on it he speaks up again.

TG: why does talking to you equal a trip to selfpity city  
TG: dont try telling me its in your code  
TG: because i know your code  
TG: and its not

You try to turn away again (his insistent stare is making you very uncomfortable), but his tail promptly wraps around your throat and holds you in place. His grip is oddly gentle, but there’s still pressure against your Adam’s apple when you swallow. You never knew your tail could have that kind of strength. It’s like he could snap your neck effortlessly, and it’s making you feel very small.

DAVESPRITE: not sure what youre getting at there  
DAVESPRITE: im just showing my emotional side  
DAVESPRITE: opening up you know  
DAVESPRITE: a vital part of any route in a dating game

He hums, and nods.

TG: right because that’s what you are now  
TG: a character in a dating game  
TG: nothing more  
TG: if thats the case why do you even bother bringing up shit that went down in the past  
TG: fishing for sympathy is that it  
TG: want cousin to feel sorry for poor little davesprite  
TG: oh no dont pick me im the worst option  
TG: im a freak

DAVESPRITE: you say that like were not  
DAVESPRITE: are you the version of me thats in constant denial  
DAVESPRITE: if you know my code you know theres no point to us even existing anymore

TG: speak for your damn self you useless pile of feathers

His grip on your throat tightens, and you inhale through your mouth in an attempt to get more air. He’s not constricting your breathing yet, but he’s making it far from comfortable. His eyes seem redder than before, and his voice sounds venomous.

TG: if it were me in this weirdass school id fucking own my route  
TG: roll out a red fucking carpet the star has arrived  
TG: its me  
TG: im the star  
TG: and dont even start about denial  
TG: arent crows supposed to know how mirrors work  
TG: then again youre not much of a crow are you  
TG: i mean birdseed  
TG: really  
TG: thats just embarrassing

You narrow your eyes. What the fuck was he trying to say?

DAVESPRITE: oh so now youre saying were not birds  
DAVESPRITE: thats a mad level of delusion youve got going there  
DAVESPRITE: dont rip on me just because i dont lie to myself

You still don’t know why he’s even here. He scoffs, apparently unimpressed by your comeback.

TG: yeah were birds alright  
TG: birds of fucking PREY  
TG: motherfucking RAPTORS  
TG: what the hell is wrong with you  
TG: who told you it was ok to dress up like youre a mortally wounded baby bird who fell from the goddamn nest  
TG: chirp chirp motherfuckers  
TG: feed me and pet my feathery face

DAVESPRITE: whoa hey hold up there  
DAVESPRITE: no ones dressing up as anything  
TG: oh really  
TG: so that bloods real then  
TG: youre actually bleeding right now is that it  
TG: hey tell me something  
TG: does it hurt

He slides his tail from your neck, and wraps it around your back instead. You blink at him in confusion.

DAVESPRITE: what  
TG: does it hurt

You startle when he jabs at your abdomen, sharp talons making the bandages tear. You want to back away, but his hold on you is strong, and you’re left powerless as he pokes and prods at your wounds.

TG: feel anything yet  
TG: any cries of agony youd like to share with the group  
TG: dont hold back man im basically torturing you right

At first you think it’s sheer horror numbing the pain, but then you realize that… there isn’t any pain at all. All you feel is the touch of his hands. You stare down, awed, and carefully bring up a hand to touch the wound yourself. Nothing. You raise your palm expecting to see blood, but it’s not there. When you look down again, you see the yellow has smeared like body paint. You feel his eyes on you, but he stays quiet. Suddenly you don’t understand anything anymore.

DAVESPRITE: ok so feel free to tell me whats going on here  
DAVESPRITE: whenever youre ready  
DAVESPRITE: like seriously any moment now

He smiles at you, one of those smug smiles you know you’ve practiced into perfection, and he takes a hold of your hand. He brings it up and presses it to his own abdomen, right where your ‘wound’ was.

TG: feel that

You’re not sure what he’s talking about. He feels warm under your fingertips.

DAVESPRITE: theres nothing there  
TG: exactly  
TG: this healed up years ago man  
TG: even regrew the wing how rad is that  
TG: perks of being a sprite

He lets go of your hand, and you sit back on the concrete. You let out a deep breath, trying to take it all in, while still staring at his unharmed body.

DAVESPRITE: ok cool  
DAVESPRITE: everything about that makes complete sense  
DAVESPRITE: nothing you just said is even mildly confusing

He chuckles, and in a flash, his wings have raised him back up into the sky. You never liked people calling you an angel, but looking up at him like this, you could kind of see where they were coming from.

TG: all im saying is you dont have to play the angst card to get some  
TG: this whole romance thing might actually be a whole lot more enjoyable if you try to  
TG: well  
TG: enjoy it  
TG: i know were not perfect

His smile falters for a second, and his voice softens slightly.

TG: far from it  
TG: but  
TG: i know im way more than some expired copy of a cool dude  
TG: and so are you  
TG: so do me a favor  
TG: and start acting it

He throws you a wave, and grins. You dumbly raise a hand to return the gesture.

TG: peace

You can’t even bring yourself to reply. You just squint at the shreds of sunshine his wings fail to block as he flies off into the distance. You’re not the kind of guy to change your mind, but you’re thinking that maybe, angels can be sexy after all.

_fin_


End file.
